


Novas Vidas, Novas Histórias

by KyraTsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KyraTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por uma razão desconhecida três jovens se veem jogados no meio de sua história favorita. A presença deles muda tudo. A história não será mais a mesma. Passados sombrios serão revelados e segredos desvendados. Eles farão tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para manterem-se juntos. Novos poderes se fazem presentes.</p>
<p>Não sei se sinopse tá boa, mas a fic está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ele estava lá. Seus passos ecoavam na escuridão que a cercava. Gritos de dor eram ouvidos. O choro era baixo, mas audível. A figura abaixada no chão tremia e as palavras que deixavam sua boca eram desesperadas:

– Por que isso aconteceu? Por quê?

Mais gritos saem da escuridão. Os passos se aproximam. Um predador que busca sua presa. Ele está perto. As lamentações continuam. Ele a encontra. No último instante um grito é ouvido:

– POR QUÊ??!!

– Mura-chan!

Ela abre os olhos. O sol brilhava lá fora e seus raios luminosos iluminavam o quarto. Ela se senta. A respiração ofegante e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas derramadas indicam que aconteceu de novo, que mais uma vez os fatos ocorridos naquele dia voltam á sua mente enquanto dorme e lhe trazem pesadelos.

Yuki Mura olha para a garota loira que se encontra de pé ao lado de sua cama. Minagawa Kaori era sua amiga desde bem antes da tragédia. Elas são como irmãs, apesar de ás vezes uma querer matar a outra (coisa normal entre irmãos):

– Estou bem Kaori. Não se preocupe. Foi apenas mais um pesadelo.

– Só mais um pesadelo o caramba!!! Mura-chan!!! Você deveria levar isso mais a sério. Você nunca tem uma noite de paz!!!

Kaori era assim mesmo. O oposto de Mura tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Enquanto Mura tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos tingidos de roxo e olhos também roxos, só que mais claros e um personalidade silenciosa e meio fria, Kaori era loira com olhos verdes, pele mais escura que a da amiga e uma personalidade muito mais alegre e escandalosa. Algumas pessoas custavam a acreditar que eram amigas, mas nenhuma das duas se importava com isso. Elas eram uma equipe e pronto. Conheciam-se tão bem que nem precisavam falar pra se comunicarem e ás vezes uma terminava a frase da outra, fato que deixava Shu, irmão mais velho de Mura, maluco:

– Esta noite eu dormi um pouco melhor.

– MENTIRA!!!! Eu sei que você só foi dormir algumas horas atrás.

Outro fato era que Mura raramente dormia. Sempre que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro os pesadelos começavam e por essa razão ela evitava ao máximo dormir. A verdade era que ela só dormia se Kaori ou Shu a obrigassem:

– Kaori, será que podemos deixar isso pra depois? Se o relógio está certo, se não nos apressarmos vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

– AAAHHH!!! EU TENHO PROVA!!!!! NÃO POSSO ME ATRASAR!!!!

Kaori saiu em disparada do quarto. Possivelmente deixou suas coisas espalhadas e agora tinha que arrumar tudo antes de tomar o café-da-manhã.

Mura suspirou. Como estava na mesma turma que Kaori ela também tinha prova naquele dia, mas felizmente não era desorganizada como a amiga. Suas coisas estavam arrumadas e ela havia passado quase toda a noite estudando. Teria continuado a estudar até a hora de sair se Shu não tivesse acordado no meio da noite e vendo luz por baixo da porta do quarto da irmã ido até lá e a obrigado a ir dormir.

Mais um suspiro e Mura se levanta.

A Yuki tomou uma ducha fria para se manter desperta e vestiu o uniforme. Pegou suas coisas e desceu as escadas. Assim que entrou na cozinha viu seu irmão comendo desesperadamente os alimentos. Comia tão depressa que nem mastigava os alimentos direito. Possivelmente também tinha prova. Em algumas situações ele era pior que Kaori. Barulhento, agitado, guloso e sem vergonha. Esse era o Shu:

– Vai se engasgar se continuar comendo assim. (Mura)

Foi só falar. Como ele estava de costas para a entrada da cozinha não viu Mura entrar e quando ouviu a voz dela se assustou e engoliu inteiro o onigiri que estava comendo, conseqüentemente se engasgando:

– Mur...a!(engole o onigiri) Já disse pra não chegar de mansinho por trás dos outros! Você vai acabar matando alguém de susto!!

Mura o ignorou. Ela pegou uma maçã e enquanto a comia ia saindo de casa. Já estava na esquina quando Shu e Kaori apareceram. Ele ofegante e descabelado e ela com cinco onigiris, um na boca e quatro nos braços, comendo o mais rápido que podia:

– Você podia ter esperado. (Shu)

Ela não respondeu e os três seguiram seu caminho. Pra quem olhasse possivelmente acharia que eles não tinham nada em comum. Tanto suas personalidades quanto aparência eram diferentes, apesar de Shu ser um pouco parecido com Mura. Shu tinha os cabelos negros (quase azuis) arrepiados e olhos violetas. Kaori tinha uma franja caindo sobre a testa, duas mechas laterais que quase chegavam aos ombros e o resto do cabelo loiro estava em uma trança que foi enrolada atrás da cabeça ficando parecido com um coque. Mura também tinha uma franja caindo sobre a testa e duas mechas bem longas do cabelo estavam jogada para frente, cada uma presa por um tipo de argola de tecido. O resto do cabelo longo e roxo estava amarrado bem na ponta. Enquanto um andava falando alto e fazendo barulho, a outra comia como uma louca e de vez em quando olhava para a amiga que permanecia calada e séria.

Realmente era um grupo estranho, mas eles tinham algo em comum. Na verdade duas coisas em comum. O amor pelas lutas e o completo fascínio pelo anime/manga Naruto. Shu, Kaori e Mura adoravam esse anime/manga e cada um tinha seu personagem favorito.

Kaori adorava o protagonista, Uzumaki Naruto, devido ao seu jeito alegre e otimista. Sua determinação e luz interior a fascinavam.

Shu gostava de Sakura. De acordo com ele o gênio dela era divertido e as explosões de mau humor engraçadas (vai entender). Ele também apreciava a maneira como ela mudou seu jeito de ser. De uma garota tola e inútil passou a ser uma excelente iryo-nin. Sem falar também que ele a considera muito gata, principalmente no Shippuuden.

Mura gostava de Sasuke. O jeito frio dele de certo modo a atraía, apesar de a arrogância exagerada e a maldade dele no Shippuuden a deixarem irritada. Ela também gostava dele porque se identificava com ele de uma maneira realmente estranha.

Bom, melhor voltar para a história.

A escola onde eles estudavam não era longe. Chegando lá Kaori e Mura foram para sua sala e Shu para a dele. Ele estava no último ano do colegial e Mura e Kaori no penúltimo.

O tempo passou rápido. Como Mura supôs Shu também teve prova e quase teve um troço, pois não tinha estudado. Tanto Mura quanto Kaori foram bem. Eles assistiram a todas as aulas, almoçaram e como nenhum deles tinha treino, voltaram para casa.

No momento em que chegaram em casa Shu foi para a cozinha assaltar a geladeira e Kaori e Mura pegaram seus bichinhos de estimação e foram alimentá-los.

Kaori tinha uma cachorra, se é que se pode chamar Lyra de cachorra. Ela era enorme e tinha um pelo cinzento macio e brilhante. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade meio azul. A verdade era que ela parecia mais uma loba.

Mura tinha um gato. Ele era inteiramente negro, com exceção de uma marca cinzenta em forma de lua crescente na testa. Era um pouco maior que gatos comuns e seu nome era Yue.

Após alimentarem seus companheiros elas foram dar uma volta no parque para depois cada uma se dirigir para seu próprio quarto.

Kaori morava com Shu e Mura desde que sua mãe sumiu no mundo e a abandonou quando a mesma tinha pouco mais de 14 anos. Todos os três eram emancipados. Kaori era emancipada porque antes de sumir a mãe viajava muito e costumava deixá-la sozinha. Shu e Mura porque perderam seus pais aos 13 anos e a tia que deveria ter ficado com eles não queria a responsabilidade, então após muita insistência por parte das crianças, ela os emancipou, assim estes poderiam cuidar de si mesmos e não correriam o risco de serem separados em um processo de adoção. Depois que os dois irmãos foram emancipados os três começaram a viver juntos.

As horas passaram e logo já estava anoitecendo. Kaori acompanhada de Lyra foi ao quarto de Mura e bateu levemente na porta. Pouco depois Mura disse:

– Entre.

A loira entrou e viu Mura sentada na janela com Yue no colo:

– Vem vindo uma tempestade. (Mura)

Ela estava certa. Já era possível ver as nuvens negras se aproximando:

– Está longe. (pausa) Mura-chan? (Kaori)

– O que foi?

– Você não vai dormir, né?

Mura olhou bem para a amiga e então se afastando da janela disse:

– Não.

Kaori olhou nos olhos de Mura e logo entendeu que aquele último pesadelo tinha sido mais perturbador do que ela pensara. A Yuki não iria tentar dormir por um longo tempo, nem mesmo se Shu ou Kaori pedissem. Sabendo que não iria adiantar insistir, a loira começou a pensar no que fazer. Quando teve uma idéia sorriu e então disse:

– Então vamos ficar acordadas juntas. Podemos assistir Naruto desde o 1º episódio.

Mura olhou para a amiga e então dando um fraco sorriso de canto disse:

– Vá pegar os DVDs.

– EBA!!!

Kaori saiu do quarto como um foguete, deixando para trás uma Mura pensativa. A jovem começou a ligar o computador de seu quarto quando Shu enfiou a cabeça dentro do cômodo e perguntou:

– O que ta acontecendo? A Kaori está toda alegrinha mexendo nos DVDs dela enquanto canta: “Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun”.

– Vamos assistir Naruto desde o 1º episódio.

– NANI!!?? POR QUE NÃO ME AVISARAM??? VOU PEGAR O LANCHE!!!!

Shu saiu correndo do quarto e rumou para a cozinha. Alguns minutos depois ele e Kaori estavam espremendo Mura entre eles enquanto dividiam um balde de pipocas e curtiam o 1º episódio de Naruto acompanhados de Lyra e Yue.

De repente ocorre um clarão do lado de fora da casa e em seguida um trovão mega alto. A tela do computador paralisa:

– KUSO!!!!! ISSO É SACANAGEM!!!! (Shu)

O moreno se levanta e começa a mexer no computador. Digita algo aqui, mexe num cabo ali:

– Shu, se estragar meu computador, coloco você pra dormir na rua. (Mura fria)

– Calma eu sei o que estou fazendo. (Shu)

Kaori e Mura, seguidas de seus bichinhos, se aproximam. Do nada começam a sai faíscas do PC e então tudo apaga. Era impossível ver sequer um palmo em frente ao nariz (exceto para Yue que é um gato). Numa voz baixa e extremamente calma Mura fala:

\- Shu, dê um jeito.

\- H... ha...hai!

Ele não perdeu tempo. Aquela voz calma e baixa era mais assustadora que um grito. Ele voltou a mexer no computador até que sem aviso ocorre outro clarão, só que dessa vez dentro do quarto. Os três ficam cegos pela luz para logo em seguida desmaiarem.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ela corre pela escuridão. Atas dela os passos de seu perseguidor ecoam. O ar lhe falta e está difícil continuar a correr. De repente silêncio. Os passos haviam parado. Ela vai parando devagar e então olha para trás. Escuridão. Silêncio. Ela se vira para voltar a correr e se afastar dali, mas tromba com alguma coisa. Tremendo ela levanta o olhar. Diante dela está o rosto que invoca seus piores medos. Um rosto que para ela representa a mais pura crueldade e a própria essência da morte. Ela grita.

Mura se senta ofegante e abre os olhos, mas a luz do sol a cega e ela os fecha novamente.

Luz do sol? Será que caí no sono?

Mas aquilo não era possível. Mura nunca ia dormir por vontade própria. Forçando um pouco a memória ela se lembra do que ocorreu.

Naruto, tempestade, computador, clarão. Ela havia apagado depois do clarão. Era surpreendente perceber que havia ficado desacordada por tantas horas antes de mais uma vez acordar devido aos freqüentes pesadelos.

A jovem respirou fundo e então abriu seus olhos devagar. No momento em que sua visão ficou clara Mura arregalou os olhos. Aquele não era o seu quarto e por mais incrível que possa parecer parecia que ela estava em um anime.

Seus olhos correram o quarto e pararam em um ponto ao seu lado. Ela não era a única lá. Shu, Kaori, Lyra e Yue estavam caídos ao seu lado inconscientes. E para deixar a situação ainda mais estranha eles eram animes! Mura olhou para eles com atenção e então olhou para si mesma. Ela também era um anime. Ela também notou que eles tinham ficado mais jovens. Algo entre 12 e 13 anos.

O que está acontecendo?

A jovem se colocou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para outro tentando organizar seus pensamentos e encontrar uma solução razoavelmente lógica para tudo aquilo. Estava tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que só notou que Kaori tinha acordado quando ouviu seu grito:

-KAMI-SAMA!!! O QUE ACONTECEU?

Mura olhou em direção da amiga e viu que esta estava sentada no chão e olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados. Ela também notou os cabelos loiros levemente mais claros presos da maneira de sempre, a lusinha branca sem mangas, a gravatinha vermelha, as botinhas ninja negras, e todos os outros detalhes que havia para se ver, incluindo os grandes olhos verdes, característica marcante dos animes:

-Kaori, mantenha a calma. (Mura)

A loira olhou para onde tinha vindo a voz e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Os olhos de Mura estavam grandes e o cabelo definitivamente não estava mais tingido, aquela cor roxa era natural. Ela usava uma blusa negra justa no peito, mas depois de uma faixa cinza abaixo dos seios caia solta até o meio das coxas. Uma bermuda negra bem justa que ia até os joelhos, sandálias ninja e os dois punhos cobertos por faixas brancas até os cotovelos:

\- Mura-chan? Você tá muito kawaii.

A Yuki não respondeu. Seu rosto se encontrava como sempre com uma expressão indiferente, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto pouco atrás de Kaori e tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça. Quando Kaori olhou para trás teve certeza de que também estava com uma gota maior ainda.

Shu ainda dormia, mas com um grande sorriso erro na face murmurava:

\- Não bate tão forte Sakura-chan! Isso é maldade, bate devagarzinho que é melhor...

Aquilo era ridículo. Sem conseguir se conter Kaori se levantou e foi até onde o moreno estava. Berrando ela lhe acertou um chute:

\- ACORDA SEU HENTAI!!!(Kaori)

Assustado, Shu deu um pulo e após cair com tudo no chão começou a gritar:

\- TÁ DOIDA KAORI!!!ISSO LÁ É JEITO DE ACORDAR UMA PESSOA??!!(Shu)

Shu não estava muito diferente de quando ainda era “normal”. O cabelo negro adquirira uma tonalidade azul escuro quase imperceptível e também estava mais arrepiado que de costume. As roupas eram como sempre foram. Um par de tênis pretos e com detalhes amarelos, uma camisa branca, uma calça jeans azul clara, uma jaqueta vermelha e branca e luvas azuis que deixavam os dedos a mostra.

Kaori e Shu começaram a discutir até que finalmente Mura se manifestou:

\- Calem a boca. (Mura)

Ela não gritou. Não era necessário. Os dois conheciam muito bem a jovem para saber quando o assunto era sério, mesmo que o tom de sua fosse quase o mesmo de sempre. Eles se aquietaram e Shu olhou em volta rapidamente assimilando toda a novidade.

Mura estava parada na janela e olhava fixamente para algo. Kaori e Shu se aproximaram e quando viram a paisagem a sua frente não puderam evitar que os queixos caíssem. Bem diante deles se encontrava o Monte Hokage.

Durante vários segundos o silêncio reinou até que por fim Shu se colocou a berrar:

– O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO!? POR QUE VIRAMOS ANIMES?! COMO VIEMOS PARAR EM KONOHA?! COMO PODE?!

– Eu não sei. Talvez tenha algo a ver com aquela tempestade e ao fato de alguém ter mexido onde não devia. (Mura)

Shu engoliu em seco quando viu o olhar que a irmã lançou para ele. Tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompido antes:

– Não fique assim. Por enquanto vou esquecer que possivelmente o meu computador já era. Temos coisas mais importantes no que pensar.

O moreno não fez nenhuma objeção. Era melhor para ele ficar calado e torcer para ela esquecer daquilo:

– Parece que estamos no fim da primavera. (Mura)

– Sério? Mas está bem fresco aqui. (Shu)

– Mura-chan, você acha que realmente estamos no mundo do Naruto?(Kaori)

– Não sei. Vamos verificar depois, pois acho que é melhor vermos se eles estão bem. (Mura)

Kaori olhou para onde a amiga apontava e viu que Lyra e Yue ainda estavam desacordados.

A loira correu até sua cachorra e preocupada a balançou. Para seu alívio a cachorra se mexeu e então logo em seguida se levantou.

Lyra estava ainda mais parecida com uma loba na sua versão anime. O pelo levemente mais longo e brilhante, os olhos azuis bem claros e um ar mais feroz. Definitivamente uma loba.

A loba olhou pra Kaori, olhou para os outros e então para surpresa de todos perguntou:

– O que foi? (Lyra)

Todos arregalaram os olhos e Shu em uma voz mega surpresa exclamou:

– Você fala! (Shu)

– Não baka, eu canto. (Lyra irritada)

Apesar da situação um tanto quanto delicada Kaori não conseguiu evitar uma risada e Shu abismado ficou em silencio durante vários segundos antes de abrir a boca para responder. Entretanto ele não chegou a pronunciar nenhuma sílaba, pois mura disse:

– Depois você retruca. Vai acordar o Yue para podermos conversar.

O moreno fechou a cara na mesma hora:

– O gato é seu. Vá lá e o acorde. Por que tem que ser eu a acordar a criatura?(Shu)

– Por que se for você ele vai despertar bem mais rápido. (Mura)

– Claro! Ele acorda e o fudido da história sou eu, né? Não, nem pensar. (Shu)

Ele vira a cara e faz não com a cabeça. De maneira nenhuma ele ia se aproximar daquele gato:

– Shu. (Mura)

O jovem olha para a irmã. Eles se encaram durante alguns segundos até que por fim ela dá um leve sorriso e ele com lágrimas nos olhos e cara de quem estava entre a cruz e a espada, se aproxima de Yue:

– Como você faz isso? (Kaori impressionada)

– Prática. (Mura)

Shu se aproximou do gato lentamente e mais lentamente ainda esticou a mão na direção do animal, mas antes de encostar no gato ele sente duas fileiras de dentes se cravarem em sua mão e gritando joga o gato do outro lado do quarto.

Yue com o pelo eriçado e os dentes arreganhados cai de pé e com uma voz que poderia ser bem suave, mas que estava aterrorizante diz:

– Se tentar encostar em mim de novo Shu, eu arranco sua mão!!!

O gato estava um pouco diferente. O pelo negro se encontrava levemente mais longo e parecia ainda mais negro. A marca em forma de lua crescente em sua testa estava mais visível e era claro que ele havia ganhado, como Lyra, algumas habilidades extras:

– Yue. (Mura)

Ao ouvir o chamado da dona o pelo do gato abaixou e com um andar elegante ele saltou para o colo da Yuki e em uma voz bem suave e gentil perguntou:

– O que foi Mura-chan?

Aquele era um gato estranho. Sempre foi assim. Adorava Mura, suportava Kaori e tinha completa aversão ao Shu:

– O que você se lembra de antes de apagarmos? (Mura)

O gato ficou sério e saltando de volta para o chão disse:

– Não muita coisa. Tenho apenas flashes da vida que levava naquele

mundo. (Yue)

\- Comigo a mesma coisa, mas...

\- Mas... (Kaori)

Lyra e Yue se olharam e então o gato disse:

\- Temos lembranças de uma vida nesse mundo. (Yue)

\- Uma vida nesse mundo?! (Kaori)

\- Que tipo de lembranças? (Mura)

\- Não são muito claras. Parece que ainda estamos assimilando as memórias, mas são mais claras do que do lugar de onde viemos. (Lyra)

\- Eu me lembro com clareza de estar perdido na neve quando era bem filhote e de ser encontrado pela Mura-chan quando ela ainda era criança. (Yue)

\- Como isso é possível? (Kaori)

\- Não sei. Acho que o fato de eles se lembrarem melhor desse mundo é porque aqui os animais têm mais consciência do que no nosso mundo, mas eu não entendo como pode existir um passado aqui.

O silencio reinou mais uma vez até que por fim Shu se dirigiu até a porta e disse:

\- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu to a fim de explorar esse lugar. (Shu saindo do quarto)

As duas amigas se olharam e decidiram ir atrás do outro. Eles deixaram o quarto e logo puderam ver que era uma casa razoavelmente grande. Três suítes, um banheiro, um quarto, uma sala e uma cozinha. Também notaram que a casa parecia ter sido ocupada a pouco, pois tinham algumas caixas pelo local e esta se encontrava livre de qualquer adereço.

Eles foram até a cozinha e começaram a olhar tudo. A geladeira estava abarrotada de comida e os armários também. Mura estava olhando um armário cheio de lámen instantâneo quando ouviu Kaori perguntando:

\- Mura-chan essa não é a sua letra?

A Yuki se aproximou e viu um quadro de avisos pregado na parede da cozinha e lá um recado em sua letra. Quase no mesmo momento em que colocou os olhos no quadro uma lembrança de si escrevendo essa mensagem veio a sua mente e sem ler recitou:

\- “Primeiro dia na Academia Ninja. As aulas começam as 8:00”. (Mura)

\- Academia ninja? (Shu)

\- Nós somos ninjas? (Kaori)

\- Ao que parece, sim. (Mura)

Yue e Lyra que apenas observavam até aquele momento se manifestaram:

\- De uma coisa nós lembramos. Vocês são excelentes ninjas. Kaori maneja um par de sais com maestria e é uma iryo-nin com um grande futuro. Shu é um sensor extraordinário podendo sentir o chakra de todas as pessoas num raio de 1 km num ângulo de 360° podendo até dizer o que as pessoas a sua volta estão sentindo e saber suas intenções, sua habilidade com a kusarigama é louvável e também possui uma boa habilidade com barreiras. Mura, mesmo sendo tão jovem, conhece técnicas de tortura e também é uma espadachim de valor. Além do mais tanto Shu quanto Mura possuem a vantagem de suas kekkei genkai. (Lyra)

\- Kekkei genkai? (Mura)

\- Vocês dois podem usar hyouton, apesar de que por alguma razão Mura tem uma ligação muito mais profunda com esse elemento. (Lyra)

\- Sugoi!!!! Eu sempre quis conseguir usar hyouton!!! Eu também sou um sensor? Que alívio, estava começando a me preocupar. (Shu)

\- Alívio por quê? (Kaori)

\- Desde que acordei estou sentindo um negócio esquisito. Como diversos pontos de luz a minha volta. Alguns maiores, outros menores, alguns liberando alegria, outros raiva. (Shu)

\- É o chakra de quem está no seu campo de alcance. (Lyra)

\- Muito legal!!!! (Shu)

\- Somos ninjas!! Demais!!! (Kaori)

\- Calminha aí gente. Vocês ainda não são oficialmente ninjas. Devem cursar a Academia e se formar para então se tornarem gennins. E se não estou enganado vocês irão se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. (Yue)

O gato usou sua calda para apontar para o relógio atrás de si e quando os três jovens olharam para lá viram que falta exatamente 5 minutos para as 8:00:

\- AAAHHH!!!! NÃO PODEMOS NOS ATRASAR!!! (Shu e Kaori)

Os dois saíram correndo da cozinha deixando para trás mura, Lyra e Yue. Os três retardatários suspiraram e saíram atrás dos dois malucos que por sinal, já estavam bem na frente.

A jovem Yuki observou o ambiente ao seu redor e alguma coisa em seu interior lhe dizia que ainda teriam bastantes surpresas naquele mundo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Shu estava extremamente animado com o que tinha acontecido. Ninja! Eles eram ninjas! Aquilo era a realização de um sonho. Todas as habilidades, todas as novas possibilidades. Um novo mundo a sua disposição.

A verdade era que de baka, Shu só tinha a aparência. Ele não era chegado em raciocínio, estratégias, planos ou lógica. Essas coisas eram com sua irmã, mas ele era praticava artes marciais e todo o bom lutador deve conhecer suas capacidades e as de seus companheiros e devido a isso ele já tinha começado a notar as mudanças que tinham ocorrido nele e nas meninas.

O moreno conseguia sentir seus músculos responderem bem mais facilmente ao seu comando e sentia a força bruta percorrê-los. Força suficiente para quebrar concreto como se fosse o mais fino isopor. Seus sentidos estavam bem mais aguçados e ele também tinha notado que estava mais silencioso. Precisava se concentrar para ouvir seus passos e, além disso, a velocidade e equilíbrio tinham aumentado. Prova disso era o fato de estar pulando de telhado em telhado. Outra coisa que ele podia sentir era o chakra correndo por seu corpo e tinha plena certeza de que poderia usá-lo em diversos jutsos.

Shu tinha notado tudo isso enquanto corria e empolgado com essas descobertas voltou sua atenção para Kaori, que corria a seu lado e notou que precisava se concentrar mais para ouvir os passos dela que os seus, mas isso não era surpresa já que sempre foi o menos “sorrateiro” do trio. Ele também notou que a postura e elegância que Kaori havia conseguido com aulas de dança e Artes Marciais estavam mais acentuadas.

Quanto ao chakra ele teve uma pequena surpresa. Era volumoso. Pouco mais que o dele e este mesmo chakra corria pelo corpo dela de maneira tranqüila, estável e controlada. Um chakra de iryo-nin.

Quase no instante em que pensou isso mura, Yue e Lyra os alcançaram e devido a isso sua mente se voltou completamente para a irmã. Algo nela o estava preocupando desde que acordara naquele mundo. Uma sensação estranha que ele não sabia nomear corretamente. Devido a essa estranha sensação ele voltou sua atenção para a irmã.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que no momento em que ela se aproximou o ar esfriou consideravelmente. Possivelmente aquilo era devido á ligação profunda com o elemento hyouton que Yue tinha mencionado. Também notou que como Kaori a postura e elegância conquistadas com lutas e dança estava mais acentuada, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram dois fatos muito curiosos.

O primeiro deles era que ele não conseguia ouvir os passos de mura nem mesmo quando se concentrava muito. Claro, ela sempre teve passos macios o que ajudava nos freqüentes sustos que ela pregava em Shu, entretanto nunca foi tão silenciosa quanto agora.

O segundo fato que chamou sua atenção foi que ele quase não conseguia sentir o chakra de Mura, mesmo ela estando ao seu lado. Não era como se ela possuísse pouco chakra. Era como se ela estivesse escondendo ele. Possivelmente era sem ver, mas ela o fazia tão bem que ele precisava se concentrar muito para senti-lo e ainda assim não conseguia sentir tudo. Era como se ela fosse uma pequena fagulha entre diversas estrelas. Ainda assim ele podia apostar que ela possuía mais chakra que ele.

Tudo aquilo só indicava um árduo treinamento realizado por Mura, mas o sentimento estranho continuava a incomodá-lo. Shu vasculhou sua mente em busca de uma resposta, mas nada encontrava. A verdade era que estava tão concentrado na busca de respostas que se desligou por completo do caminho:

– SHU!! CUIDADO!!! (Kaori)

Tarde demais. Quando Shu voltou a prestar atenção no caminho sua cara já se encontra a um centímetro do poste. Ele bateu com tudo e então caiu no chão:

– Shu, você está bem? (Kaori)

– Pareço bem??! (Shu)

Ele estava meio zonzo e a cara ardia pra caramba. Como se fosse um eco distante a risada de Yue chegou aos seus ouvidos:

– Eu ainda mato esse gato... (Shu)

– Ele não tem culpa de nada. Você que não olhou por aonde ia. (Mura indiferente como sempre)

Shu resmungou e então se levantou perguntando:

– Vai demorar pra chegar na Academia?

– Na verdade, acabaram de chegar.

Os três olharam para quem tinha falado e quase não acreditaram em seus olhos.

Não é possível!! Foi o pensamento que cruzou suas mentes. Mas era. Lá, diante deles estava ninguém menos que o Sandaime Hokage de Konoha:

\- O que foi? Parecem que viram um fantasma. (Sandaime)

Mura, a primeira a se recuperar do choque disse, mais uma vez com uma expressão indiferente no rosto:

\- Não foi nada. Apenas não vimos o senhor chagar.

O Hokage olhou bem para os três. Tinha algo de diferente neles. Pareciam saber de algo que ele não sabia.

Ignorando a sensação absurda ele se virou, fez sinal para que os jovens o seguissem e se dirigiu á entrada da Academia. Lá dentro ele disse:

\- Vocês chegaram um pouco em cima da hora. As aulas do dia acabam de começar. Espero que estejam prontos para ingressarem na Academia Ninja.

\- Estamos com toda a certeza!! (Kaori)

Sorrindo diante da empolgação da jovem o Hokage seguiu por um corredor e começou a falar:

\- Apesar de vocês nunca terem freqüentado uma Academia Ninja, foram treinados em casa e eu já tive provas de que vocês estão capacitados a serem gennins, mas sempre é bom um pouco de aprendizado. Vocês foram colocados em nossa turma mais avançada. Todos os seus colegas têm idades próximas ou iguais as de vocês e essa turma estará fazendo o teste de graduação daqui a cinco meses.

Os jovens se entreolharam. Cinco meses era um tempo longo, mas talvez fosse melhor desse jeito. Era claro que eles tinham um passado naquele mundo, mas as lembranças vinham lentamente. Seria perigoso entrarem em uma luta sem saber nada. Seria bom um tempo para lembrarem. Além do mais eles não sabiam exatamente “quando” estavam. O Sandaime estava vivo, mas isso podia ser por pouco tempo. Os três esperavam se lembrar a tempo de fazer alguma coisa:

\- É aqui. (Sandaime)

O velhote estava diante da porta fechada de uma sala da qual vinha bastante barulho:

\- Eu vou falar com o sensei responsável por essa turma. Onegai, esperem aqui.

O Hokage abriu a porta e entrou. Quase no mesmo instante o silencio reinou:

\- Hokage-sama, a que devemos sua presença? (???)

Do lado de fora Shu, Mura e Kaori se entreolharam. Aquela voz lhes era familiar. Dando uma espiada para dentro da sala eles conseguiram ver o sensei e qual não foi sua surpresa ao se depararem com Iruka:

\- Iruka, vim aqui hoje apresentar a turma três novos alunos.

Ouve um burburinho de conversa, mas que logo acabou quando o Hokage voltou a falar:

\- Os três acabam de chegar do País da Água. Espero que sejam muito bem recebidos. Mura, Shu, Kaori, podem entrar.

Os três entraram na sala e junto disso se iniciou uma série de cochichos, suspiros e ofegos, o que para os três não era surpresa. Sempre que chegavam em algum lugar causavam fascínio e inveja.

Kaori e Mura atraiam facilmente a atenção masculina desde cedo e Shu também era muito popular entre as meninas, entretanto sempre tinham aqueles que sentiam inveja. Os homens sentiam inveja de Shu pelo seu sucesso com as garotas e as garotas tinham inveja de Mura e Kaori pela atenção masculina que elas conseguiam se esforço e pela elegância e postura que possuíam (já foi explicado como conseguiram essa elegância e postura).

Em Konoha não foi diferente, ainda mais se levarmos em conta que essas qualidades foram realçadas naquele mundo. Ouve suspiros femininos, assovios masculinos e cochichos invejosos. O de sempre:

\- Alunos, esses são: Yuki Shu, Yuki Mura e Minagawa Kaori.

Os três novatos correram o olhar pela sala e logo perceberam que eles reconheciam diversas pessoas presentes.

Eles avistaram Ino, Shino e Shikamaru. Também viram Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru e também Chouji, mas foram os três jovens sentados no fundo da sala que realmente chamaram sua atenção.

Lá, nas últimas carteiras, estavam Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
